


fake it (till you make it)

by yxurstruly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxurstruly/pseuds/yxurstruly
Summary: “We started talking about dates and plus-ones and I told her we were going as a couple,” Avi spit out, slamming a Pepsi down in front of Johann and staring intently at the table.For a nauseating moment, there was silence. Against his will, Avi’s eyes struggled upwards to gauge Johann’s reaction.Johann’s eyes were popping out of his head. His jaw was on the table. He blinked a couple of times, then shook his head in an attempt at a reset. “You…why?”+++Literally half a year ago, anonymous on tumblr said "if you’re still taking fic requests, 3 and/or 90 with johavi?" (3. "H-how long have you been standing there?"; 90. "I brought food."). It's fake dating; you know the drill.
Relationships: Avi/Johann the Bard (The Adventure Zone), Carey Fangbattle/Killian (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	fake it (till you make it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panconkiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/gifts).



It wasn’t until a knock on his apartment door snapped him out of it that Avi realized he had been pacing. The sight of a concerned and curious Johann on the other side, pizza boxes in hand, did little to tame his nerves.

“I brought food,” said Johann, holding up the boxes. “What’s up?”

Avi had called an emergency dinner. In the past, there had been emergency dinners to break the news that Magnus’s dog was sick or that Carey’s foot injury had rendered her unable to work for a few weeks. Running over the script he had written in his mind, Avi was almost embarrassed at how meaningless his “emergency” seemed in comparison.

“Well,” he stalled, breaking out the Special Occasion paper plates with the confetti designs, “it’s about Killian and Carey’s wedding.”

Johann’s pupils dilated in fear. “Are they okay?”

“What? Yeah!” Avi hastened. “Yes. They are just fine. No problems with the brides.”

Johann narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What did you do?”

Avi swallowed, busying himself with grabbing two Pepsis from the fridge. “I was out for drinks with Killian last night, and we were talking—”

“Is this going to be one of the ones where I have to tell you to cut to the chase, or are you gonna do that yourself?” asking Johann around a mouthful of Vegetarian Hell pizza, a Johann And Avi Special (TM).

“We started talking about dates and plus-ones and I told her we were going as a couple,” Avi spit out, slamming a Pepsi down in front of Johann and staring intently at the table.

For a nauseating moment, there was silence. Against his will, Avi’s eyes struggled upwards to gauge Johann’s reaction.

Johann’s eyes were popping out of his head. His jaw was on the table. He blinked a couple of times, then shook his head in an attempt at a reset. “You… _why?_ ”

The way Johann asked stung more than Avi had expected a single word could. “I don’t know. I panicked. She asked me if I’d get a date and I said I already had one.”

“And you said it was _me?_ ”

“Like I said, I panicked. You were the first person I thought of,” he trailed off quietly, realizing as he spoke just how incriminating he sounded.

Johann was nodding, chewing thoughtfully, his brow furrowed. He swallowed, then spoke: “Killian will mock you forever if she finds out it was fake, right?”

Avi nodded tentatively.

“And she’s definitely already told Carey?”

Another nod.

Johann sighed. “So we’ve got to figure this out now, huh?”

“Yup.”

Another sigh. “Okay, condition one: we ‘break up’ afterwards, take a week to ‘recover,’ then back to being friends,” he exhaled, air quotes providing Avi with his only emotional cues.

“A _week?_ ” Avi pouted.

“I’m trying to keep it realistic,” Johann explained, reaching for another slice and setting the first empty pizza box off to the side. “Everybody knows it’s never taken your less time than that to get over a breakup.”

“Fair. Alright, my turn. Condition two: act natural. We’ve gotta look the part.”

“I am not kissing you in public to sell a lie,” Johann deadpanned.

Avi swallowed the urge to ask _What about in private?_

“Listen,” he said instead, “I won’t force anything, but if the situation calls for it—”

“The situation won’t call for it.”

It was Avi’s turn to sigh (then instantly regret it). “Okay. Yes. We both have our conditions. Do you want to get started on backstory?”

“ _Backstory?_ ” Johann scoffed. “This isn’t your Dungeons and Dragons characters, Avi—”

“Hey!” Avi laughed defensively. “Wouldn’t it be better if we both knew—”

“Fine, fine, fine.”

“So when did I ask you out first?”

+++

Johann wasn’t a pacer, but he was a talker. His teakettle started whistling; he clicked his tongue at it and hurried over to turn the heat off.

“Stop screaming, bud. If it’s going to be one of us screaming, it should be me.” He ran a hand through his tangled mop and thumbed through his tea drawer.

“This fake boyfriends thing with Avi, man—boyfriends? Are we fake boyfriends? Or is this just a fake date? Am I even making sense?” he muttered, tearing open a jasmine tea bag and flicking it into the ironic coffee mom mug Magnus had given him for his last birthday. He poured the water and rambled on: “I wouldn’ve been _maybe_ fine with it too, if it wasn’t stupid sexy Avi—”

Johann startled at the sound of a small yet authoritative knock at his door breaking off his monologue. He hustled to answer it.

“Hello, sir!” Angus McDonald beamed up at him, violin case and sheet music folder in hand. “I’m ready for my lesson! Though it sounds like you have something on your mind that maybe you’d like to talk through first?”

Johann coughed awkwardly. “No, we can get right to the lesson. How about you run through those scales for me?”

“No, sir, you seemed awfully agitated before I knocked,” Angus continued innocently. “I think it would be better for the both of us if you at least got off your chest what’s bothering you.”

“What, so you can get all the insider information on how this fake date with Avi is going to be the end of me?” Johann snapped sarcastically.

Angus blinked his big round eyes up at Johann.

“Shi—shoot. Darn.” Johann took a breath. “I’m sorry, Angus. I’m having an off day, but I won’t let that interfere with our lesson.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it, sir?”

“Why don’t you play your scales for m—”

“I’m a very good listener—”

“Let’s just start with your sc—”

“And I like to solve problems—”

“Hey, Angus?”

“Yes, sir?”

The two held eye contact for a moment.

“Play your scales. Please.”

“Yes, sir.”

+++

Everything about Carey and Killian’s wedding venue was gorgeous.

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner, and the girls were debuting a pair of stunning cocktail dresses (Killian in a deep blue and Carey in pink). About a dozen and a half white-clad tables were assembled on a lush lawn, and Dancing Lights had been cast all around to give the place a cheerful glow.

Though it was only the rehearsal dinner, Taako had requested for (threatened?) everyone to wear what they would be wearing for the real deal so he could give them some “helpful tips and tweaks.” So Avi should have expected to see Johann in something nice. He was a professional musician; he knew how to clean up well. Truth be told, though, Avi had been expecting something akin to the uniforms Madame Director used to enforce for her best and only musician—a little dated, a little dorky, but instantly recognizable as Johann.

He was completely unprepared.

“Johann,” he choked out. The bard looked up from quietly tuning his violin. Something about the dusky sky or the Dancing Lights made his pupils dilate.

Johann was wearing a dark blue(? green?) suit that was stunningly well-tailored to his small frame. He had opted for a bowtie, which hung endearingly low, seemingly for comfort’s sake. His hair was as wild as ever, and the sight of it juxtaposed with the neatly groomed outfit sent Avi’s heart racing. This was going to be…a night.

“Avi,” Johann replied a second late, or maybe it had just taken Avi a second to process it. “You look amazing.”

“I was just gonna say the same about you…” his eyes flicked to where Killian was fast approaching then flashed back to Johann in warning “… _babe_.”

“Avi!” Killian cried happily, pulling Avi into a hug and clapping him on the back. “So you two didn’t come together?”

Johann floundered for a response, but Avi had a quick answer ready. “I needed to clean up after the gym. I told Johann to go on ahead.” He clapped a hopefully-natural hand on Johann’s far shoulder and pulled Johann hopefully-naturally into his chest. He could feel Johann’s heartbeat though his back, abnormally fast in the wake of Avi’s rushed lie.

“Gotcha,” Killian said, reminding Avi to tune back in. “Hey, babes,” she called to Carey, “look which loverboys finally made it!”

+++

“Good news, Johann, sir!” chirped Angus when he managed to seek his tutor out, looking dapper as ever and only mildly shaken from the torment Taako had put him through for his little plaid bowtie (“It was a _joke_ , Ango, I _swear_ , don’t _cry_ ”).

“Oh yeah?” Johann mused, glad for the distraction from Avi, who was greeting every new arrival like he knew them personally, like it was his wedding just as much as it was Killian and Carey’s and what kind of wedding would Avi want? Probably a big fun one, right? But they’d only invite their friends and colleagues—and now it was a daydream. Stupid brain.

“Yeah,” Angus continued, slicing through the noise in Johann’s brain, “I get to play a song at the reception!”

“That’s great, Angus!” Johann smiled, genuinely happy with how far his try-hard little protégé was coming along.

Avi had caught his eye from over Angus’s head; Johann beckoned him over, still grinning. “Tell him the good news, kid,” he prompted Angus.

Avi turned his full attention to the boy genius and the kid glowed in the spotlight. “I get to play a song at the reception that Johann-my-very-best-teacher taught me! So you two _lovebirds_ —” he winked cheekily and Johann felt his heart plummet about a thousand stories down— “can dance together! That’s what Carey told me,” he plowed on, as Johann avoided Avi’s widening eyes, “but I know you two are just faking it, right, Johann?”

A beat. Johann found himself unable to cough out a response.

Angus turned. “Right, Avi?”

“Yes,” Avi said slowly. Johann could see the cogs turning in his head, adapting to the new nonsense the situation was throwing at him. Void and fish, he was so good at this. It was going to end Johann.

“Yes,” Avi said again, “and Johann told you this?”

Johann couldn’t tell how malicious Angus intended his smile to be. “In a way, sir; it’s more like I overheard him—”

“Yes!” Johann blurted desperately. “I told him. I told him at a lesson. We can trust him.” He froze for a moment, then turned to put a hand on Angus’s shoulder. “We can trust you?”

“Of course, sirs!” Angus professed, his expression as earnest as ever.

“Of course we can,” said Avi, smiling again so easily and sweetly it sent Johann’s heart soaring back up into his chest and maybe up a little higher, into his throat or his head or the sky or someplace equally sappy and gross.

“You’re our confidante, Angus,” he said, patting the kid on the head and eliciting a proud, shining smile.

Avi’s expression turned suddenly serious (and the sudden swing of his expression nearly took Johann out). “As long as you don’t tell a soul,” he warned.

“I’d never think of it,” Angus stammered, just as taken aback as Johann, though presumably for very different reasons.

Avi’s face melted back into its customary smile, and he tossed a wink to Johann, who melted too despite every attempt to the contrary. “Then you’re the perfect confidante,” Avi assured Angus, who looked happy albeit a bit frazzled from the number of adults who had just messed with his head in quick succession.

Johann allowed a smile of his own to bloom. Angus wasn’t going to rat them out. He was going to be a great asset, actually, and Johann was maybe miserably looking forward to his and Avi’s dance. He was going to survive this first date, damnit, and the wedding night too.

“Yo, screwups,” Taako called affectionately from halfway across the venue, “it’s practice-dinnertime!”

+++

Avi was pulling this fake date thing off perfectly.

His and Johann’s place cards were propped neatly next to one another, which made Avi’s neck flush cheerfully at the idea that they were a unit.

 _A fake unit_ , he had to constantly remind himself. His twisted, pining little brain kept construing Angus’s not-so-subtle eyebrow waggling as a symbol of success—he had bagged his bard!—so reality was a little tough to stay grounded in, but.

He was doing his best, okay? And he was going to take advantage of every moment of this rehearsal dinner and wedding date.

As they had taken their assigned seats at the bridesmaid table with a bunch of other friends of the brides Avi sort-of recognized, Avi had enveloped Johann’s hand in his. He had avoided eye contact in an attempt at “playing it cool” (which was hard, for some reason? Which was weird? Avi had dated people before!) so was at a bit of a loss as to Johann’s reaction, but Johann hadn’t pulled away yet, so. It was a good twelve minutes so far.

The good twelve minutes became an even better twenty-four as Davenport in all his wedding-planner glory tried desperately to get the group’s attention and lead them in a walkthrough of how the night was supposed to go, and was currently losing the battle against a somehow-drunk Taako (everyone’s glasses were filled with water) and a very exasperated Kravitz, and Avi had decided a more entertaining place for his hand would be Johann’s leg.

Johann had tensed for a split second and whipped his head around to demand an explanation from Avi.

Avi had inhaled, ready to abandon ship at the slightest hint of rejection from Johann, but to his surprise, Johann _smiled_.

Well, not _smiled_ , but he ducked his head so his hair obscured his eyes and gave a tight little nod that sent a thrill down Avi’s spine. He left his hand where it was until twenty-four minutes clocked an exhausting, Davenport-filled thirty-three and Killian shot a tired glance over to her man of honor for some sign of reassurance. Something in the swiftness of her gaze made Avi pull his hand up off of Johann’s leg like he had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to (and maybe he had, maybe the level of comfort he and Johann had established in terms of hand-leg proximity over the last eleven minutes had surpassed friendly explanation and maybe also fake-boyfriend-ly explanation, but neither of them were complaining).

Instead, Avi pulled Johann into his side, flashing Killian a _c’est-la-vie_ smile. He heard Johann exhale quietly beside him and started absentmindedly running a hand through Johann’s curls. He found a quiet rhythm in it amidst the low buzz of conversation that had started up as Carey and Killian chatted pointedly with Davenport.

He found himself tuning out the chatter at his table. He laughed and nodded when the moment seemed to call for it, but he was focused mainly on working his fingers through the little knots at the back of Johann’s head and ignoring Angus’s big, all-knowing eyes.

It occurred to Avi fifty-eight minutes into the dinner that was not happening that Johann had been dead silent the entire time; at fifty-nine minutes, he reached to take Johann’s chin between his fingers to see what was the matter.

No sooner than Avi had turned Johann’s face to him that Johann stood up abruptly, without a word, and bolted.

“W—” Avi started, haunted by the deeply troubled look in Johann’s eyes before he had turned and ran.

“Oh dear,” Angus piped from across the table. Avi glared at him for some sort of explanation of assistance or _anything_ , and for a second it looked like Angus had something more to say, but he kept his lips sealed tight and offered nothing but a shrug.

Avi stood up, his heart pounding. Around him,the conversation babbled on, Carey having recently called a ten-minute break as she and her bride discussed their expectations with their flustered planner.

His eyes skimmed the edge of the venue, the ring of Dancing Lights and the shadowy trees beyond. He half-walked, half-jogged in the direction he had seen Johann disappear in, and thanked every bard deity he could think of that Johann’s musician legs hadn’t been able to take him very far.

“Johann,” he called out.

Johann’s figure was leaning against a tree. He looked like he was trying to catch his breath. It was hard to make out specifics in the dim lighting.

“What is it?” Avi pressed on, concerned at the lack of a reply. “Did—” he swallowed a sudden wave of fear— “did I do something wrong?”

Johann took a shuddery inhale. “N-no.”

Avi paused and waited for more. At the prolonged silence, Avi spread his hands helplessly. “Stressed?”

“I guess you could say that,” Johann conceded, finally looking up to meet Avi’s eyes.

Avi froze. There were thin tear tracks down Johann’s face.

“I don’t think I can do this.”

If Avi’s brain had let him understand right away, it would’ve felt like a shot to the head.

“What?”

“I’ll finish tonight with you. But I can’t—I’m not going to dance with you tomorrow.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Avi cut in, his brain finally catching up. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Fake-breaking up. I guess.”

 _Now_ it was like a slap in the face. “Wait a minute! You don’t get to do this!” Avi cried. “This was my idea! I need the date!”

“It’s…” Johann swallowed. “It’s a little too much for me right now.”

Avi reddened. “Then why did you agree to it in the first place?”

Johann looked at a loss for words. “I thought it would be fine. But…” he trailed off.

“Johann,” Avi wheeled, disturbed at the whine that had crept into his voice. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry. But I’m gonna look like an idiot and a disaster if you and I aren’t together tomorrow.”

Johann flapped his arms in a helpless shrug. “I’m sorry! But I guess you’ll just have to—”

“Avi?” Killian’s voice called from the edge of the twinkling venue. “Where are you, bud? We’re about to start back up again.”

“Just a minute!” Avi yelled instinctively. He turned his attention back to Johann’s argument.

“I feel like you’re mad at me,” he tried.

“I’m not _mad at you_ ,” Johann hissed.

“Johann?” called Killian. She was closer now that Avi had given away their location. Avi could hear her footsteps approaching.

“It’s nothing you have to worry about,” insisted Johann despite Avi’s desperate gestures for him to shut up and play nice. “I’ve just decided that I can’t morally—”

“What are you two up to?” came Killian’s voice teasingly and oh so close and Avi panicked and did the first thing he could think of to quiet the argument in front of Killian and he kissed Johann.

Johann startled at the initial contact. Avi planted his hands on either side of Johann’s face, brushing softly at the dried tearstains.

He didn’t mean for it to be anything more than a prolonged peck, but Johann’s mouth fell open in surprise against his, so when Killian burst onto the scene, she was met with an eyeful of Avi’s lower lip between both of Johann’s, and an earful of the sound Avi made in response.

Everything was horrible for a few moments as the kiss ended and both Avi and Johann fully processed the situation. Killian laughed. It did nothing to dispel the horribleness.

“Okay, gentlemen,” she grinned, oblivious in the dim light to the precipice she had wandered out onto. “Care and I got things sorted. You ready to join us again?”

It was Johann who got his voice back first. “Yeah,” he breathed in a way that _really shouldn’t be attractive to Avi_ right now _of all times_ , and Avi found himself running his hand over his mouth.

Contact between the un-couple was minimal for the rest of the night. When practice-dinner was finally over, Johann left swiftly and without a word.

Angus opened his mouth, probably to ask if everything was okay, or worse, to try to offer his assistance.

“Just don’t,” Avi sighed dejectedly.

He stuck around for the bachelorette party—it was his duty as man of honor. He did his best to make sure Killian had a fun night, and he drank to make sure he did too. It almost took his mind off of all the reasons why Johann might hate him now, but when he made it back to the safety of his own shower in the wee hours of the following morning, he cried.

What was wrong with him?

+++

Johann rose early the next morning as he always did. His limbs felt leaden, like a post-adrenaline rush. The events of the previous night didn’t come flooding back to him all at once; they had been with him overnight, the feel of Avi’s hands and lips and _voice_ invading his dreams and poisoning his sleep.

He thought through it all again as he gathered his sheet music for the wedding ad grabbed a bottled smoothie from the fridge, muttering to himself all the while.

“We should’ve made better rules,” he said forlornly to his bow, laying it inside his violin case and snapping the case closed.

“I guess it’s a crummy move for me to break things off early,” he mused to his mirror, adjusting his bowtie the way he liked it, “but he broke my no-kissing rule, so. I’m not the bad guy here.”

“Of course _last night_ it had to hit me how whipped I am,” he scoffed on his way to the venue, perplexing an innocent passer-by.

He arrived early— _very_ early, the wedding didn’t start for another three and a half hours—but, he told himself, he needed time to warm up.

In reality, three and a half hours was way more time than he needed to warm up, and the majority of his playing wouldn’t happen until much later that night, at the reception. IN reality, he needed the time to chill out.

His stone of farspeech buzzed just as he had set up his music stand. Without even checking he knew it had to be Avi. Without even thinking he ignored it.

The stone buzzed a second time as he started up a scale, and then a third and fourth and even _fifth_ and Johann resisted the urge to smash it to pieces.

“I don’t want to _talk right now_ ,” he growled, shoving the stone ( _Avi :) - 5 missed calls_ ) into his violin case and slamming the lid.

He started the scale over again, then played the minor, then the harmonic minor, then the diminished. No major augmented this morning.

He became acutely aware of eyes on him and looked up.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long,” Avi shrugged.

“Avi,” Johann groaned. “Why are you here so early?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” said Avi, walking closer, and Johann’s stomach twinged at how smooth and cool he was managing to be.

“‘M warming up,” Johann muttered, turning his attention back to his instrument. “I don’t wanna talk.”

Even without looking, Johann knew Avi well enough to know he was rolling on the balls of his feet right now, his mouth opening and closing until they opened on the right words. Johann took the scale up a half step, skipping the major and heading straight for the minor.

“Look, I pulled a lot of crazy shit last night,” Avi began. Johann quieted his bow. An apology he could maybe deal with. But as soon as Avi started asking for explanations from his end, Johann was out.

“We didn’t really discuss beforehand where, uh. How I could touch you,” Avi went on. “And I never really asked you straight up. I’m uh.”

Johann looked up now, and yup, there was the bouncing on the balls of the feet.

“I’m sorry for taking advantage of the situation and for making you uncomfortable.”

Avi glanced apprehensively at Johann for a response. Johann found himself nodding his acceptance. He had meant what he said last night—he wasn’t _mad_ at Avi. The touches, the hand-holds felt good. The problem was that they felt _too_ good.

“Okay,” Avi went on, “now that that’s out there, I want to ask for one more chance at a fake boyfr—”

“Hold up.” Johann’s mind was stuck on the wording of Avi’s apology. “You’re sorry for… _taking advantage_ of me?”

“Uh. Yeah?” Avi flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

The wheels were turning inside Johann’s head. “Which means…you were intentionally…in my space?”

Avi didn’t have an answer for that one.

“Which means…” ventured Johann, because what the hell, “you wanted…to…be…close to me?”

“Well, I—” Avi’s face was bright red. If it had been cold out, Johann might have attributed it to that, but the mild summer morning made his heart leap.

“I mean—” Avi tried again, still unable to get very far. He shook his head to try to reset it, but that didn’t look like it helped very much.

Johann licked his lips, his heart pounding. “Avi, did you—did you trick me into going on a date with you?”

Avi shook his head again, apologetically this time “I am…I’m so sorry for not just telling y—”

“Why didn’t you just ask me out?” Johann burst out.

Avi blinked. “What?”

“I would’ve said yes!”

“You…have a thing for me?”

It was Johann’s turn to blush. “Even if I—yeah. Yes! I do! And I would’ve much preferred we just said all this in the first place!”

“Well why didn’t you?” Avi yelled back. They were both yelling, crazed, but the sparks in their eyes reflected the same relieved mirth.

“I don’t know!” Johann cried, smiling oddly now.

“So are you saying you’d be my actual date if I asked?”

“Yes!”

“And my actual boyfriend?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Avi let out a giddy bark of laughter. “Johann, will you be my—”

Johann leaped forward and threw his arms around Avi’s neck, bow and violin and all. He placed a kiss on Avi’s lower lip, exactly where he had last night, but with much more sweetness and intention.

“Yes,” Johann laughed quietly against Avi’s mouth.

“Wow,” Avi breathed, leaning his forehead against Johann’s. “Easy as that, huh.”

Johann smacked his arm.

+++

“Avi!”

Avi turned around from the chocolate fountain, and there was Johann, in all of his tailored-suit glory.

Avi beamed. “Hey, _babe_.”

“Shush,” Johann grumbled bashfully, burying himself in Avi’s side.

“Hey, is that Angus up there?” Avi nodded toward the small stage, and yes, the kid was setting up his sheet music on an eleven-year-old-sized music stand. He saw Avi smiling and gave an enthusiastic wave, causing his glasses to slip down his nose.

Avi laughed. “Shall we?”

Johann blinked up at him.

“Dance?” Avi prompted.

“Oh! I would love to,” Johann smiled.

Avi led him onto the dancefloor and held him close. The song started.

“What the _shit_ ,” Johann growled.

Avi startled. “What? I love this song!”

“Why did he pick a pop song!” Johann all but yelled.

Avi chuckled and guided Johann in a twirl. “Why’d you teach it to him?”

Johann reached up high to spin Avi in return. “It was his grandfather’s favorite or some shit. Typical.”

“Lighten up,” smled Avi, tipping Johann’s face up to meet his eyes. “It can be our song.”

Johann groaned again, but his eyeroll was full of affection.

Avi pressed his lips to the top of Johann’s forehead and started singing the words to the old ballad.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights Shi and everyone on the johavi discord!! You all are some of the most chill people and I'm so grateful to you for inspiring me to finish this work.
> 
> Keep it cool!


End file.
